


Katherine's Little Problem

by wind14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Destruction, F/F, Futanari, Other, Pheromones, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wind14/pseuds/wind14
Summary: Katherine's always been a little different from other girls her age, but she's about to find out just how different she is.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Katherine's Little Problem

Ch.1

It was starting to become a serious problem. Katherine didn’t want anything to do with her growing appendage, but it seemed to be all too eager to have everything to do with her. For most of her life, it had been a cute little thing that was hardly noticeable and easily hidden. Ever since she hit puberty though, Kat’s ladyshaft had been participating whole-heartedly in her adolescent growth spurt and then some. She was only 13 but her boy-part had already grown to a sizable fourteen inches, although she hadn’t yet experienced what the boys in her class called a “boner.” Kat was hoping that it would stay immobile. Being as thick as a can of soda, it was a big enough problem in its flaccid state that she did not want to aggravate it further.

At least summer break meant that she wouldn’t have to worry as much about taping it up after pulling it down between her legs and up to the small of her back. She had been constantly stressed out about what would happen if the tape fell off and her “little problem” made itself known to her classmates. She had also resorted to pushing her balls into her pussy to make room for her penis to be tucked back in the first place.

Stretching her arms as she got home from the last day of school, Kat said into the entryway of the house, “Mom? I’m home.”

Kat’s mom was aware of her daughter’s unique anatomy, though certainly not of the recent changes in magnitude, and had always been supportive of the issues her daughter faced.

“Hey, honey, I made some raspberry muffins this afternoon. Help yourself!” Kat’s mom said as she wiped down the kitchen counter.

“Thanks, mom! I’m gonna go relax in my room,” said Kat between munches of one of the delicious muffins.

Kat tossed her backpack to the floor and immediately stripped off her skirt to untape her penis and pull her balls back out. The sensation of pulling off the tape was always a bit unpleasant. This time, however, she felt her hand lingering over her penis a little bit longer rather than usual for the business-like process of tape removal. Kat cautiously touched her penis again, bringing an unfamiliar sensation. She wrapped her hand around as much of it as she could, trying to caress it. Suddenly, she realized this felt extremely good and started using her other hand to help caress her giant dick. Then, she felt a throb throughout her entire body, almost causing her to shake as she saw her dick jump in size, to sixteen or seventeen inches, and the veins begin to pulse and stand out. Her massive dick throbbed again and again as Kat began to wonder if this was what a “boner” was and suddenly understood why the boys talked about it. Her dick kept growing significantly with each jerking throb and began to leak copious amounts of precum in sizable dollops, each drop at least as large as the muffin she had just eaten. Kat couldn’t believe that she had thought that her dick was big in its flaccid state. She was amazed as she reached full erection at thirty-six inches and she began to notice that her balls were following suit. They had expanded from their normal size, about as big as a clementine, to being basketballs that were pushing her legs apart as she lay on the bed panting wildly. Kat closed her eyes and could feel immense amounts of…something… flowing around in her balls and inadvertently smiled, as she felt even more of the stuff filling them. She had no idea what the boys did with their boners, she just knew about the part where they stroked them and they got bigger. With the sensations building inside of her, Kat didn’t really feel like stopping as her whole body felt like it was building up to something amazing that she’d never felt before.

In true parental fashion, Kat’s mother picked the worst possible time to enter Kat’s room without knocking, “Hey, sweetie, I brought you another muffin and some…oh my god!” she exclaimed. She dropped her little tray upon seeing her daughter’s sizable gifts and the precum that was now overflowing off the sides of the bed.

“Mom! I was just trying out this boner thing I heard about at school. It feels really good, but it kinda feels like I need to keep going until something happens. Do you know what I should do?”

Kat’s mother was entranced by the pillar of flesh and reached over to test if it was real just as another huge pile of precum came out of the dick’s gargantuan head. No sooner had she inadvertently touched a hot, sticky glob of precum than her head began spinning and she collapsed to the ground.

“Mom? Mom!” Kat called as she got up, her dick still huge and spitting precum onto her mother’s prone form.

Her mother’s eyes fluttered open again but they were glazed over. She stood up straight and looked at Kat expectantly. Kat asked her mom if she was okay, but couldn’t stop thinking about how badly she needed to satisfy her dick’s screaming need for release.

Her mother immediately wrapped her hands around as much of the massive dick as she could and put her tiny mouth around what little bit of the head that she could. The sensation was entirely too much and it finally pushed Kat over the edge as her moaning reached a fever pitch. “Ahhhh UNGHHHH,” she cried, as her balls began to empty their abundant contents. The first blast filled her mother’s stomach to overflowing, making it look as if she were pregnant with quadruplets. The second blast pushed her mother off of her dick’s head and covered her from head to toe in the white, sticky stuff and soaking the whole area of the room behind her. Kat felt like she was in heaven as the sensation of each tremendous blast ran all the way up her long, hard shaft. She loved the feeling of marking her surroundings with her output. Kat was initially startled by the cum that had shot so forcefully out of her dick, but now she understood that this was what the “boner” thing was all about. She began to feel more comfortable and stopped holding back, flexing her appendage eagerly.

This new fervor was reflected in a tremendous room-filling blast of cum that kept going for ten seconds, leaving her up to her ankles in the stuff. Laughing at just how awesome this was, Kat got up on her bed, pointed her dick into the cum-swamp her room had become and started flexing and jacking off as hard as she could. In a matter of minutes, the room had been filled up to the edge of the bed with her cum. Her mother just stood there, motionless, up to her waist in her daughter’s seed. Kat thought it might be a good idea to open the door to drain some of the cum out when her mother immediately waded to the door and began struggling to open it. It took several tries, but once it had been forced opened a crack, cum began rushing down the hallway and all across the second floor, some of it even flowing down the stairs.

Kat’s once mighty balls, now drained of their massive load, were down to the size of mere baseballs as each spurting blast began to slow in size and speed. Kat began to think about how disappointing it was that the wonderful feelings were ending and wished it could last longer. Her mother’s cum-soaked form rushed over to intensely stroke and suck Kat’s giant prick. Her mother was very careful not to obstruct the cum’s passage, fingering her daughter’s nubile young pussy and caressing the dick’s thick-veined shaft, licking it all over. Even though she was still reeling from the afterglow of her initial cascade of orgasms, Kat felt a slowly building resurgence of white noise in her brain that made her feel as if she were cumming all over again. Her balls suddenly began to swell and they started to fill with cum much more rapidly than she was gushing from her gigantic cock. Kat began blasting her massive, two-inch-thick streams of hot, thick jism into what had once again become a river of cum. Her mind numbed and shattered by pleasure, she was only dimly aware of the sound of cum rushing down the stairs. Kat just closed her eyes and paid attention only to the feelings of her mother servicing her member, as she began cumming and cumming as hard as she could.

Somewhere between her fourth and fifth orgasm, her mother’s suspiciously obedient services keeping her giant balls constantly refilled, Kat suddenly remembered she was going to meet some friends that night for an inaugural summer vacation sleepover celebration. Her mother stopped pleasuring her cock and Kat could feel her balls draining for good this time. She hopped down off her bed to see just how much of the thick, white liquid she had expelled, splashing into a shin-high lake of cum, still running out the door and flowing down the stairs. Her eyes widened when she saw that her cum had completely filled the bottom floor and was three-quarters of the way up the stairs. The thought that this had all been her doing made her huge, but flaccid, cock jump a bit. Shrugging, she figured she could just leave through her bedroom window. She kept a ladder propped against the wall outside from when she was younger and would have to hang out with her friends in secret. She thought it would be a little embarrassing to have cum all over herself before leaving, so she went back to her room to clean up and change. As she entered her room, she saw her mother had produced a mop and bucket and was cleaning all the remaining cum out of her room. Mom had been so nice this evening, Kat thought. A bit quiet, though. She shrugged and went to the bathroom to clean herself up and get ready for tonight, thinking about showing her girlfriends at the sleepover how cool this “boner” business was.

Ch.2

Katherine climbed down the ladder carefully. Her dick was retaped, and her clothes clean. She had to wait to leave the bathroom until her mother had placed towels on the floor; she had needed a path through the room because of the moist carpet still soaked with cum. As she came down the ladder, she could see that the windows on the first floor of the house were leaking the white stuff in varying amounts. She hoped that her mother would be able to sort out cleaning the house while she was gone. Kat knew her mom was pretty good at cleaning the house, and was sure she’d had to do something like that for her deceased dad’s boner fluids long ago…probably. She had never really seen any of the boys’ penises, but she began to think that maybe her penis was bigger and better than the boys at school. And why hadn’t the boys mentioned the huge mess that came with rubbing your boner? Kat reached the bottom of the ladder and put these thoughts out of her mind. She was sure her girlfriends didn’t know as much as her about this stuff and would love to find out, especially since her friends had just started to go a little boy crazy over the past year.

The house she was walking to was just down the block, where her friend Elizabeth lived. Her parents were on vacation for the week and the babysitter wasn’t there at night, so it was the logical place for a secret slumber party. Kat had been surprised that her Mom had let her go, though technically her Mom hadn’t said anything one way or the other. In Kat’s mind, not forbidding was the same as endorsing. As she thought about showing off her boner, she felt her taped appendage move a little. Woops, she thought, I need to save that to surprise them!  
At any rate, Kat soon arrived and rang the doorbell. Elizabeth answered the door with other 2 girls standing behind her, all 3 in their short shorts and t-shirts for the sleepover. Kat felt a little overdressed in her nice top and skirt, but she figured sleeping in underwear would be fine. Elizabeth smiled and said “Hey Kat, thanks for coming. I was getting worried about whether or not you were coming, but I DEFINITELY didn’t want to call your house. I thought I might accidentally let your mom know about the party…” Kat smiled back and retorted “My mom DOES knows about the party. Don’t worry though, she’s fine with it. She’s umm…busy tonight anyways.”

Elizabeth motioned her in and brought Kat to their little sleeping bag area in the living room. There awaited milk, cookies, and the promise of talking about which boys were the cutest. Kat munched on a cookie and drank a ton of milk while listening to the other girls, she was really thirsty for some reason. And anyway, she didn’t really have much to contribute on the cute boy front of the conversation. Kat wasn’t really sure about all that stuff yet, and she definitely thought boys wouldn’t like it if both members of the relationship had a penis. “Kat, you’ve been really quiet…do you have a boy you like?” Anna, one of the other friends, asked harmlessly. “Um, not really. But I do have something to show you tonight. I just discovered it when I got back from school today.” Kat said with a mischievous grin. Liz perked up at that and begged “Oooo, what is it? What is it? Is it something to do with…naughty things?” Kat whispered in response “It’s what a boner is.” The other girls immediately shrieked and started laughing nervously. Once she recovered, Liz asked “Wow Kat. So did you see a guy’s thingy today?” Kat took a deep breath to steady herself and said “No, it’s actually…I mean…I have a guy’s thingy.” All of the girls laughed, less nervously now. “Jeez Kat, you had me going there for a minute. I never expected you to be the dirty one.” Anna said between stifled laughter. Kat furrowed her brow cutely and said “No, you guys. I DO have one. I’ll show you right now!”

Kat stood up from the pile of pillows and pulled her skirt down abruptly. This showed off her flaccid dick that was very noticeable through her panties, despite still being taped to the small of her back. The girls all gasped and Kat smiled at their surprise. She thought they’d be even more excited once they saw her with a boner. The mere thought of it made her dick suddenly begin its throbbing like before. With Kat’s first dick flex, the tape was all torn off. Kat reached back under her panties to remove the tape still attached, and decided to display just how big her boner was with her panties still on. She furrowed her brow again with the thought of getting a big boner, and her dick happily responded in kind. Her dick had started to push forward from behind her butt as blood flowed in, but now it felt kind of stuck. Kat flexed it when it was around 20 inches, and the not even fully hard dick tore through the bottom part of the panties with ease. The way clear, her quickly expanding balls plopped out of her pussy and began to quickly fill the space between her legs. Kat slid the remains of her white panties off her dick, then kept flexing her dick to full size as the awed and terrified girls watched. Finally, her dick reached its 3 foot might and started releasing its ample precum all over the pillows below her. Kat put her hands on her hips and said “Well, what do you think?”

Elizabeth said carefully “That’s completely freaky, Kat. How long have you had it, and what’s all that stuff coming out of the tip?” “Oh, this stuff? This is nothing compared to what comes out after I rub my boner for a while.” Kat said confidently. Kat turned from side to side, watching the girls' eyes follow her swaying rod as it leaked its juices copiously. However, since Kat wasn’t jacking her huge cock off to relieve the pressure, her precum was getting very backed up. Her balls were starting to ache from swelling even past basketballs. She grunted as she felt some of the bunched up precum make her twitch a bit and a huge glob of it flew over and landed to cover the front of Elizabeth’s form. “Oh my gah…” Elizabeth murmured before seemingly falling unconscious. The other two girls shrieked in surprise. Kat looked apologetic as she waddled over with difficulty imposed by her almost beach ball sized cum factories “I’m really sorry, she’ll be fine in a minute though. The same thing happened to my mom earlier and…MMNF.” Kat interrupted herself as another pile of precum moving too slowly for her balls’ taste was launched in front of her accidentally, this one even bigger than the last. The two girls were absolutely covered with it, their sleeping bags matted as well. They fainted into each other, their forms inadvertently rubbing more of the precum all over each other. It began to dawn on Katherine that her white stuff might have some kind of special effect on people. Elizabeth opened her distant eyes and looked at Kat expectantly. “Are you ok, Liz? I think my boner needs rubbing now, my balls feel like they’re going to explode and I don’t think it’s healthy to not let the white stuff out at this stage.” A new pile of precum spurted to land on Elizabeth as Kat faced her, matting her previously untouched lower body and completely coating her in the potent emission. Liz made her way over quickly, then started caressing and licking Kat’s swollen balls. The other two girls opened their eyes now as well, and came over to service the pillar of pleasure. One girl on each side licked and caressed their god-cock. Kat groaned in sublime pleasure and she knew the real white stuff would be coming out soon. Suddenly, Liz pulled herself up to start tonguing Kat’s huge urethra and sucking on her massive cockhead.

“Oh, thanks girls. You’re gonna see the really cool part in a sec…ohh OHHH.” Kat managed to moan out right as she fired the first cumshot from her overfilled sac. Kat wasn’t holding back this time like with her mom earlier, so she didn’t expect Liz to be filled so quickly and blown off her dick into the wall she was facing. However, Kat’s pleasure overrode her concern for her friend, and her ball-ache over the past few minutes had convinced her that she needed this badly. Another blast against the wall made the cum ricochet all over the room. Once jism covered the floor, it flowed into the neighboring room and turned most of the area into a cum marsh. Through her haze of pleasure, Kat realized that this orgasm was going to be bigger than earlier. She didn’t want to make a mess for her friend to clean up, so she swiveled her cock cannon to point to the window and flexed so hard that the next blast blew the glass out. The cum began sailing into the backyard. Kat sighed in relief at her quick thinking being successful. She put her hands back on her hips and enjoyed the ministrations of the two girls servicing her dick, as she fired blast after blast outdoors. She felt a little less guilty about this than if she filled this house like she did earlier in her own home. What kind of proper house-guest would make a big mess and expect to be invited again?

Each load swelled her dick's cumvein tremendously, but her balls began to get smaller despite their throbbing insistence that they could keep going. She began to feel her cumshots getting smaller and smaller. Kat flexed one last time to clean out the dregs, accidentally destroying even more of the window frame, then let herself stop. For some reason her dick was still fully hard and didn’t want to go down at all, perhaps because the girls at her side kept caressing her. Kat thought she should check on where all that cum went and the girls stopped. She trudged into the room next door with her feet submerged in the liquid evidence of her first shots. Kat then opened a door to the backyard...well, what was left of it anyway. What had once been a pretty flower and vegetable garden was now covered in what seemed like an endless deluge of the white stuff. Despite this, it looked like all the cum was flowing downhill around the house to the street. Kat thought about this for a bit, deciding that it would probably be better to make a mess of her friend’s house than it would to make a mess of public property. Her still hard dick was already beginning to expel precum again, and her balls had already decided that one cum filled house wasn’t enough for the day. Kat smirked in glee as walked back into the house. She really enjoyed how powerful and inexhaustible her boy parts seemed to be. Liz was apparently unharmed despite her run-in with cum velocity earlier, and had apparently joined the other two girls in waiting for Kat as she came back inside.

Kat walked upstairs and thought about seeking her satisfaction from the top of the stairs, as it provided an easy vantage point to shoot the white stuff from. The girls followed her and started caressing her all over again. Soon enough, Kat started blasting even more girl-juice from her cum cannon, as her three friendly accomplices kept her in a state of extreme arousal. She grinned and watched her output fill the house rapidly. A brief thought flitted across her mind... there had only been one reason she stopped her jism cascade at her own house earlier. It was because she had wanted to show her friends how cool her dick’s voluminous size and output were, but what reason would she have for stopping now? Especially considering the mind blowing pleasure she was experiencing, coupled with the strange satisfaction of marking her surroundings with her output. Oh well, she thought, it’s summer break after all. Gotta let loose at some point.

Ch.3

When the police arrived early in the morning after being called by Elizabeth’s neighbors, they weren’t sure what to expect. After all, being called in to investigate a flood of some kind in a suburban area wasn’t exactly par for the course on the force. What they arrived to find was a house with all the first floor windows broken and oozing out masses of a white liquid. The lone police car had to drive through a deluge of the stuff coming up the slope to the house and veered off the road a bit to avoid being washed down the slope with the lack of traction in the thick liquid. As soon as the two policemen opened their car's doors, they were assaulted by the pungent odor of semen. This was on an absurd scale though, they agreed it had to be some sort of prank. Kids these days, they thought to themselves. They weren’t sure how to approach the problem; it seemed the liquid was coming from the 2nd floor, or at least as far as they could tell from a vantage point outside the house that hadn't yet been covered by the flow. One of the policemen went to grab a ladder they kept in the trunk to see if they could get in through a 2nd floor window. Once he came jogging back, they trudged into the flow and placed the ladder against the wall. As they were moving about in a shallow section of the liquid with their shoes enough to keep them clean, they started feeling very lightheaded and the smell seemed to be clogging their senses but they tried to keep their minds on the task. After all, it was just some pranksters up there.

Katherine was leaning back, supported by one of the girls like a makeshift recliner as the other two tirelessly continued to work her formidable shaft. She wasn’t even flexing her penis anymore, she was just languidly letting the cum come out at its own pace. This pleasurable relaxation had been going on for a few hours now and she was enjoying the slow pace after her initial forceful bursts. Her balls weren't reduced in size at all despite the length of the orgasms, unstrained by their master’s currently lazy inclination and easily able to keep pumping at a manageable rate. Kat knew the windows had all long since broken under the pressure and was enjoying staying dry on the 2nd floor’s staircase still while the 1st floor acted as a cum reservoir. She suddenly heard a window shatter, interrupting her reverie, and she wondered what that was. The two girls servicing her got up to go take a look at the room the noise had come from when suddenly the door swung open. “Freeze! This is the police!” The policemen in front shouted as he burst through the doorway with gun raised. Kat was completely shocked and turned to face them, her dick still oozing cum. “I haven’t done anything wrong, Mr. Officer! I was just showing my friends my boner and then I guess I made a little bit of a mess. I’m really sorry if I harmed any public property!” Her dick was wilting because of her frightened state and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. She didn’t want the policemen to get her in trouble, she might even get grounded if this went on! The two girls were joined by Liz while the policemen were gawking at their completely cum covered forms, like some kind of slime monsters. The girls walked up to the policemen and suddenly placed globs of the cum they were matted with on the policemen’s exposed hands and necks before they could react. The men promptly fainted.

Kat stopped sniffling for a moment and realized that the people who had been touched by her white stuff over the past day had all gotten quiet and friendly. She guessed her girlfriends had taken this approach themselves to prevent causing too much of a scene. After all, Kat doubted they wanted to get in trouble either! Well, either way Kat decided now would be a great time to leave and go home. Her Mom might have even finished cleaning up her own house and she hadn’t exactly had a good night’s sleep. Kat used a towel from Liz’s bathroom to clean herself up and then borrowed a skirt and pair of panties to make it home without her penis hanging out there for anyone to see. She put her untaped penis up behind her butt again, but with no tape it pushed heavily against the tight panties. Oh well, it would have to do for now. Kat thanked her hostess and her friends and told them to not tell anyone it was her that shot boner fluids all over the place; it was going to be their little secret. The other girls didn’t say anything back, but Kat got the impression they understood and were ok with it. Off she went down the ladder the police had come up moments earlier and she was away from the house in no time.

The policemen woke up 2 days later in a hospital and were told they were found standing up but seemingly unconscious on the 2nd floor when the fire department arrived to clean everything up. Apparently they didn’t remember anything about where the mess came from, much to the annoyance of the chief. “These kids think they can just waste taxpayer dollars over cleaning up their mess? I want to know who the perps are, where they went, and what flavor of bubblegum they like to chew! Is that perfectly clea-” The chief’s scolding was interrupted by a man tapping him on the shoulder in the hospital room. “Sorry to be sudden, but we’re taking over this case. Special interest group, need to know basis, you get the picture.” The black suited man flashed an important looking ID badge just long enough to show the local police chief he had significantly higher clearance and quickly slid it back into his suit pocket. “I want the police department to remember as much about this incident as these two men do, starting now. Are we understood?” The police chief gulped and nodded.

Kat had been happy to find her mother had somehow managed to reroute the liquid filling the 1st floor of her home earlier into a nearby stream that ran through their backyard, slowly but surely sending the cum on its merry way. Her mother had also been thoroughly mopping and wiping down the whole house. The carpet was moist and there were some patches here and there, not to mention the whole place smelled like her penis fluid, but it was an impressive effort to be sure. Kat quickly went to bed and began to sleep deeply. About midday though, a black car pulled up and the man in the black suit showed up with a few friends with tranq guns. Katherine’s poor mother took a dart to the neck, finally getting a break from her cleaning toils. Upon discovering Kat’s unconscious form, the efficient men inserted an IV into her arm and carried her back out to the car. The whole event took about 2 minutes.

When Kat woke up, she was quite surprised to find herself not in her bed. Quite the contrary, she was lying on a metal bunk in a large room with lots of what looked like medical equipment everywhere. The only light in the room was the one hanging over her. “Um…hello?” Kat practically murmured, unsure if she was dreaming or not. “Hello Katherine. You’re here because you displayed a…gift…recently that makes you quite unique.” Said the man in the dark suit from outside the light radius of the overhead lamp. “Oh wow, did I do really well on my tests at the end of the year? I totally thought I had failed science and-” Kat was cut off. “That is not why you are here. You are here because you’re a physical anomaly, a strange mutation, an interesting specimen. I represent an organization that is very interested in the future of mankind’s evolution. We’d just like to run a few tests on you and see how interesting you really are. The more interesting you prove to be, the longer you’ll be here.” The suited man spoke deliberately, with just the slightest hint of derision. Kat bit her lip and didn’t seem to be waking up.

“So far, we know you seem to be a perfect hermaphrodite. You are capable of emissions that don’t seem physically possible. Finally and most oddly, those emissions cause amnesia.” The suited man rattled off. “Um, sir? I don’t know what most of those words mean…” Kat said unhappily. The suited man laughed and retorted “Don’t worry, the tests won’t require your mental understanding. Just your physical cooperation. If you happily lend us your assistance, I might even reward you.” Kat perked up at reward. “So what exactly do you want me to do?” The suited man grinned a bit too widely. “I want you to masturbate your penis with some sensors on. We have a container for you.” Kat questioned “Masturbate?” The suited man sighed in exasperation and said “I want you to rub your penis until it shoots the white stuff that comes out just like you did with those 2 houses.” Kat smiled for the first time. “Ohhhhhhhhhhh. I don’t mind doing that! It’s pretty fun actually.”

Kat suddenly discovered for the first time that she was strapped into her metal cot just as it suddenly swiveled and started moving on rails into a different room. “Have fun.” was the last she heard from that creepy suit man. Well this should be interesting, she thought. I wonder how big a container they have. Maybe she’ll have to stick with just shooting a few times. After passing through a few fancy double doors that opened and closed behind her laid down form, Kat found herself in a room with a big empty cylinder and a group of men who looked like doctors with face masks and latex gloves. They quickly stripped off the hospital-like shift she had been previously been dressed in and started attaching a bunch of little sensors to her dick and balls. The little sensations were ticklish and began to awaken her dormant rod. Kat grinned a bit at all the attention her dick had gotten her, this was pretty crazy like some kind of sci-fi movie. Her dick throbbed as it grew and her balls felt cramped by her restrained posture. “Hey doctor people, my balls hurt. Can you let me move a bit? I just need some more room for them if you want me to shoot a bunch of their juice.” The doctors shrugged and released her, figuring a 13 year old girl wasn’t exactly going to overpower a bunch of grown men. There was a big tube leading into the cylinder that Kat figured she was supposed to use to shoot her load into so she sauntered over as her gifts expanded. She heard the doctors all sharply intaking breath at the marvels of her lower body and she liked the attention. Sure her boobs were only B cups now and not really awe inspiring like her penis, but she figured she had plenty of puberty left to go. Who knew how much she would grow?

Kat started jacking off her dick as she stuffed it bit by bit into the tube. It barely fit her huge cock and her head peeked out the other end of the tube into the cylinder. With her last few boner rubs, she had had help from others to work her shaft but this time the attention she was getting served as a kinky arousal; after all, this was the first time she knew that men had seen her penis. “Ahhhh, I’m gonna shoot my stuff soon. How much of the cylinder do you want filled? I feel really full, I must have slept a long time.” Kat said as her balls shook with how much cum was being generated and her cock head was getting a headstart filling the bottom of the cylinder with precum. “Ah, I think I’ll just see if I can do it pretty exactly…ahhhhhhh MMMMM.” Kat moaned as she blew her first shot, filling about 1/20th of the container immediately. The scientists murmured amongst themselves about how the girl might actually fill the huge 50,000 gallon container. Kat saw stars before her eyes and flexed again, shooting even more of the pungent fluid this time. She began to wonder how her balls even made so much of the stuff, she was shooting more than her size every time. As she fired another tremendous shot and her balls contracted to feed her cannon the next cum round, she made a mental note to ask the doctors about it afterwards. A few short minutes later and the cylinder was almost filled. Kat’s balls had decreased in size to coconuts as she shot her huge loads relentlessly to fill the container quickly, but as she came closer to the end she started slowing down her shots to try not to make it overflow. Kat had forgotten that not going full blast was the same as giving her powerful balls a breather, and sure enough they began to reflate back to being as big as watermelons, then back to big beach balls. Kat turned her attention briefly from her incredible pleasure to say to the doctors “Um…I’m really sorry but I might need another container to switch to in a sec. UNNG. I’ve been holding back for a while now but I’m soooo full right now that if I don’t …mmmf…have a place to put the rest I might just have to fill this room up…” The doctors had been monitoring her progress through the sensors and were all marveling at various technical details of her unique anatomy, so they weren’t paying much attention to her banter. “I guess that means it’s ok if I pull out now…” Kat said to herself as the cylinder was completely filled. She began to pull her fuckpole out of the tube as her balls were expanding to new sizes from her extreme arousal willing them to grow while also attempting to hold the deluge back with a mental dam. The result was that as soon as her penis was pulled out of the tube, her dick flexed vertically as her willpower broke and she shot the biggest single load of her recent penis experience. It impacted the ceiling in a powerful flow and ricocheted all over the area, covering all the doctors in moments and rendering them all unconscious. This happened in just a few seconds, right before a guard out of the initial blast zone tranquilized Kat in the neck. She collapsed instantly in a growing pool of her own cum.

Ch.4 

The man in the black suit looked a bit older now, his stern face marked slightly by the passage of time. He sat in his utilitarian office with no adornments and picked up the file on his desk. It had been 3 years since he had acquired this test subject, a truly interesting one. Katherine Hawkins. The first page was filled with the information they had managed to gather early on in the tests along with some pictures of the room and cylinder she had been involved with initially. At this point in her development, she had already been a scientific marvel: the data showed her testicles were able to convert carbon dioxide in the air directly into semen through an incredibly efficient process that was amplified by varying levels of arousal. Her testicles were also capable of adapting to different sexual situations in terms of output, though it seemed Katherine’s particular combination of arousal and mental inhibition often overrode that to make them operate at 70% efficiency on average, apparently a kind of comfort zone she had ended up in that nonetheless didn’t reflect her potential output. Her semen and pre-ejaculate fluid had also displayed unusual pheromonal properties that the scientists still didn’t understand. Katherine had refused to talk about the effects of her semen on people and had grown quite obstinate after being forcibly tranquilized on numerous occasions to prevent excessive contamination. Her bone and muscle structures were also exceptionally strong, of course including her ability to shoot semen at potentially quite high velocities because of this.

That was 3 years ago. The man turned to the more recent pages to see what he had missed while out on numerous assignments. The science team had determined that her erection growth had accelerated greatly relative to her penis in its flaccid state. While 3 years ago, her flaccid 14 inches had grown to 36 inches at an expansion rate of 2.57 inches of growth per flaccid inch, her dimensions had become quite ridiculous. Katherine at her last measurement had displayed a 32 inch flaccid penis and 120 inch erection at a rate of 3.75. Katherine appeared to be in much more control of her testicles as time had passed in the lab, having many opportunities to practice as the scientists forced her to hold herself back to exactly fill different sized containers. In the pictures of the folder, Kat looked very different now, and not just because of the sad and bitter look on her face. Her physique was still quite slim on the whole, but her breasts had grown quite a bit as well from their tiny B cup beginning to incredibly firm K cups that supported themselves completely because of her unique muscle structure. Her bones and muscles were incredibly dense, presumably to handle the size and strain of certain parts of her body, and the doctors joked her skeleton might as well be adamantium. The man sighed as he realized she would be quite striking if not for her massive appendage. He almost felt sorry for her but then quickly quashed those thoughts. They would keep her until she stopped growing or stopped being scientifically interesting, though neither seemed likely in the imminent future.

Another highly nutritious but awful tasting meal was slid through the grate in Kat’s “room.” More like cell, she thought to herself. She had gotten used to these meals over time, despite her initial disgust when she first got here. Kat didn’t really know how long she had been here though; time had lost all meaning to her in here. She desperately wanted to leave this place, she wanted to go back to having friends, school, and a normal life. Well maybe not too normal, she still wanted to keep her penis. Her reason for being in here in the first place was also her only consolation, the pleasure she felt was real even though the scientists hadn’t let her let loose in what felt like a year. The last time she had let her balls churn anything close to full force, the scientists had discovered that tranq darts couldn’t pierce her skin anymore and they had to bring in a team of men in biohazard suits to tazer her. Kat grinned at the memory, disobeying the scientists was always a thrill. Her whole body had changed so much since she had gotten here, Kat felt…strong. What felt like a few weeks earlier, she had used her breasts alone to push one of her handlers into a wall and crush his ribcage. When she had been tazered that time, she only pretended to be knocked out. Kat figured her body had acclimated to the electric current after it being used on her so many times, and that she had become basically immune to it. After finishing her meal, she snapped the metal plate in half easily and squeezed the fork for moment until it was a little ball in her hand before putting the remains next to the grate in the door. She picked a book off the shelf and began reading while pacing around the room, the book balanced on her gravity defying chest. One good thing about her captivity was she had been given many books to read and she no longer felt like the dumb little girl who had arrived. These days, she had been plotting her escape. Her plan at the moment was based around her next emission session. The guards didn’t know she was immune to the tazers now so they couldn’t stop her from unleashing her dick’s true power. Kat’s only concern was if they had some real weapons in the facility, she didn’t know if she was bulletproof; though it was an amusing thought. The mere thought of being allowed to release all that pent up stress made her tremendous lower parts throb and jump a bit.

“Alright Katherine, this time we have an old friend for you. We want to see if you can shoot just enough to fill this cylinder and NOT A DROP MORE. We’ll move on to other containers after a 30 minute inter-emission period.” The scientist said snarkily to Kat while ogling her breasts. They all stared at her boobs all the time, thought Kat. She briefly entertained the notion of crushing the head scientist with her ultra-firm chest as she had the guard from before but put it out of her head. There were bigger matters at hand. She looked over to where the scientist was pointing and saw the cylinder from her very first day in the facility, but with the entry tube significantly expanded to accommodate a small part of her cum organ. Kat smirked and thought about shooting as much as she could today, enough to instantly make her dick and balls begin their growth. As her cock grew by tens of inches in each throb, Kat mused on how funny it was that her pussy was still underneath her huge stalk, nearly forgotten in its tiny size even by her. The scientists began to look at each other uncomfortably as she let her balls expand far past what was necessary to fill this puny cylinder, with each the size of a bed and growing. Kat began rubbing her base and leaned over to lick it a bit in adoration, she always felt great when she had a boner. She carefully pushed her dick as far down as it would go, as she thought to herself that moving her dick like that would be impossible for a normal person, and threaded the head as wide as her shoulders into the opening. The first timid blast of precum filled 1/5 of the cylinder by itself and she rushed herself into orgasm as she thought about the hottest thoughts she could, of escaping the facility and releasing her mental limiter on her balls. She felt her balls, now the size of a car each lying behind her, rumbling deeply as they began to feed the first huge shot to her cock. Kat threw her head back and moaned as she felt the sublime fluid traveling up her 10 foot shaft. Suddenly, her cock exploded. The Scientists had realized too late that this would be their last session. Cum blew into the cylinder with incredible velocity, filling the cylinder to bursting almost instantly and promptly blowing it apart, sending the cum everywhere in the room. Flexing her dick, Kat destroyed the entry tube as she let the rest of her first shot fill the huge, hanger-sized room in moments. Some tranq darts bounced harmlessly off her while all the guards and scientists in the room were unconscious after even a waft of her now incredibly more potent semen. Kat understood the power of her cum now, after experimenting a bit with the guard who brought her food, and she mentally demanded that everyone in the room go prepare a path for her while she held back her next blast.

Kat inadvertently shivered with how pleasurable even the act of holding back could be when she had this much cum at her command, though her balls relentlessly pumped their excess cum up the cumshaft anyway and continued filling the room quickly. The scientists and guards waded through the growing cum lake to punch in access codes to all the doors, suddenly creating many new places for her cum to flow. Kat mentally asked which way was the way out and all the men pointed to one of the newly opened double doors. Kat sauntered over, completely naked and covered in her own cum while dragging her still growing balls behind her. She couldn’t hold back her 2nd shot any longer so she turned quickly, causing her dick to destroy a bunch of equipment and part of a wall as it turned, and fired her 2nd massive load back into a different opened door. The sheer velocity of the semen meant it didn’t even hit the ground until it hit a door further along that passageway, instantly shattering it and splattering everywhere. Kat decided she might as well fire her 3rd shot here as well in case she needed to hold back for an elevator ride, so she fired one more tremendous 20 second shot down the hallway as she heard warning sirens from her semen flooding that whole wing of the base. Kat turned back around, pushing her dick down to fit through the doorway and sure enough, there was an elevator waiting there. Fortunately, it was an extremely large cargo elevator. One of the scientists under her control was at the panel, entering in another code and upon her mental encouragement he closed the doors and sent the elevator up to the top floor. Kat was leaking fast and her balls were practically whining that this wasn’t the release that had been promised as they throbbed and grew even further and her dick filled the elevator in a few seconds with her held back flow. Kat hoped it was a short trip, and fortunately the high tech elevator rushed upwards at blinding speed before slowing to a stop. Kat didn’t feel like waiting for the door to open so she flexed her dick for real and released a pent up load straight through the doors, the doors afterwards, and into the command room on the top floor. Kat couldn’t even see in there, but she could sense her pheromones filling the whole area and sighed at the relief of being able to launch another big load. She mentally directed everyone on this floor to clear a path for her out of the base, and to make sure no one remained outside of her control. As she walked through the hole she had made with her powerful ejaculation into the vast command center room, she saw many men covered in her cum running into various room that had closed doors to saturate the rooms with her stench. Kat inadvertently shot another load, destroying the bank of consoles and the big screens in the front of the room then swiveling to shoot the rest of her load back into the elevator, which fell apart from the weight and stress and the cum began to cover the whole elevator shaft. Suddenly realizing that would be a great way to let some serious amounts out, Kat walked a little back to the elevator shaft and pointed her dick as far down as it would go and released all of her mental restraints. A tidal wave, no, an ocean of cum rushed out of her cock as it filled the vast cargo elevator sized shaft and the cum ran onto every floor of the complex. It only took about 2 minutes and a several especially powerful loads to fill the shaft and flood the rest of the base despite the speed of the shaft’s draining.

However, Kat’s greedy dick wasn’t even close to satisfied and nor were her ample balls which had been reduced in size a bit for the first time by the base-filling, but which were quickly refilling. Kat chuckled and decided to leave the base before really letting lose; it looked like her output was surprising even to herself. The rest of the way out was clear, with cum everywhere in the compound and hundreds of men at Kat’s beck and call. Once out of the base, Kat saw the sun for the first time in ages. Her form, despite its beauty and majesty, was pale from its time spent underground and she was happy to breathe fresh air. And such fresh air it was, Kat thought as she walked away from the bunker into the small aboveground base camp surrounded by wilderness. Some of her men had already brought her cum up here to convert the remaining guards and they had also prepared a vehicle. Kat instructed all the men to return to the interior of the base and to forget everything that had happened when they woke up, and also to destroy all data pertaining to her. Can’t be too careful, she thought. They taught her that much. Kat was already aching from holding back for a bit though, and jogged out onto the cliffside next to the base that overlooked a valley. This is perfect, thought Kat as she grinned mischievously. Her balls throbbed with her enthusiasm and Kat closed her eyes to really unload like she had been afraid to do in the base for fear of drowning herself. Each blast was in excess of 100,000 gallons and knocked down trees in a huge area while Kat pleasured herself to new heights and fired even larger loads. Kat felt like her balls still weren’t working at full potential but she decided that this was enough for now as her balls began to gradually deflate from the happy girl’s terraforming. The river in the middle of the valley was soon completely covered with cum and while all the trees in the area had been knocked down, the cum was all gradually flowing into the cum river which ran off into the distance. Kat felt her balls return to their now normal beachball size as the last of the orgasm dwindled at last. Kat could sense her ability to fill the valley to overflowing if she felt so inclined, but decided she wanted to be away from the base as soon as possible. She willed her dick and balls to the smallest they would go, though still quite huge, to sit comfortably in the car and had one of the soldiers drive her to the nearest town. It was time to go back home.

Ch.5

Kat’s huge breasts didn’t bounce at all despite the bumpy car ride through the dirt roads. She idly wondered why they were so firm; she knew from when she was younger that breasts needed bras to stay even nearly as firm as hers did without support. Kat thought back to a conversation she had overheard during one of her penis measuring sessions between 2 of the scientists not too long ago about the “potentially unique interactions between her chest and gravity” where one had seemed quite excited but the other scientist had scoffed and dismissed the first scientist’s theories. The driver finally turned the jeep off the dirt road onto a 2 way paved road. Kat sighed; she figured this attribute was just another facet of her odd genetics and stretched her arms in the back seat, raising her mammoth breasts that were almost touching the seat in front of her even higher. With her arms up, Kat wondered whether she could flex her boobs to pull them even higher up to amuse herself. Trying to search for the right muscles due to never having tried this before, Kat finally gave a strong flex of what she thought were the right muscles and she felt a throbbing in her breasts. Almost instantly, the car was impacted by something that seemed to slam the vehicle deeply into the ground, bringing the vehicle to an abrupt halt as it burrowed wheels deep into the asphalt and dirt below.

The sudden stop should have tossed the silent driver and physically gifted passenger out of the car, but Kat hadn’t moved an inch while the driver had been squashed down into the foot area of the driver’s seat. Kat thought it seemed odd, and opened the door to get out, the door now so low to the asphalt that she had to step up slightly, and make sure there hadn’t been some kind of impact on the car from outside. The last thing she wanted was anyone knowing she had escaped, though the seeming secrecy of the group of people who had abducted her implied very few people were likely aware of her as anything other than a cute middle-schooler that went missing awhile back. After looking around and not seeing any sign of a missile attack or anything like that, Kat turned back to look at the wrecked car. So much for the easy way home, she thought to herself as she started walking down the road still bereft of any clothes to disguise her outrageous form with. Her balls pumped a huge pile of precum up and out of her flaccid dick, splatting the road and seeming to request release of the vast amounts of fluids her cumsack was yearning to unload. However, Kat was curious about what the throbbing in her magnificent breasts had been right before the crash and decided to see what that was about before relieving some liquid tension.

Kat closed her eyes to find those muscles again and flexed her chest again for a moment. She felt a warm throb while she flexed them but as soon as she did, she heard a loud cracking noise and opened her eyes. Stopping flexing, she fell a few feet into the asphalt circle that had been “pushed” down and yelped in surprise. Kat quickly climbed out and wondered if this was one of those unique gravitational somethings the scientist had mentioned. She wished she had listened more closely, but honestly it had mostly been technobabble and she hadn’t understood any of it. Kat decided this was pretty cool and to experiment more with it despite her balls’ whining. Kat moved further along the road and tried flexing very gently this time and found herself floating above the ground a bit, and raising altitude little by little. She let go and fell back to the only slightly indented ground. Kat decided to go to the other end of the spectrum and flexed harder than she had earlier, immediately causing a shockwave that destroyed a 100 foot section of the road and crushed the nearby trees in the area to the ground. Continuing to flex, Kat flexed slightly more and watched the ground being crushed deeper and the area of trees being pushed to the ground increasing while she hovered over the chasm. Relaxing her powerful breasts little by little, Kat dropped slowly to the ground. Realizing she might have found the answer to her mobility problem, she tried lightly flexing her breasts again to make herself take off a bit while not damaging the ground too much then flexing them a tiny bit more in increments as she got further off the ground to increase speed. By leaning, she found she could aim herself and started laughing at the most cool development yet. Her laughter made her stop flexing abruptly and her panicked strong flex as she neared the ground bored another area of the road into the earth, a bit like an after burner effect. Kat decided no laughing was the only rule to follow when flying the boob-friendly skies and hovered about 50 feet up (she thought going too high was asking for trouble) while zooming along the road and knocking down as few trees as possible.

Kat’s glee at discovering a much more manageable physical ability than her prone to mess lower parts suppressed her urges for a bit and after a short flight she came upon a few buildings on the roadside: a gas station and motel. Cautiously landing a bit out of sight, Kat decided to have a little fun here and experiment a bit more. Getting some clothes might help; she knew she would stand out like a sore thumb and attract too much attention as is. Walking up to the gas station’s door, she boldly opened the door a bit too hard and pulled it off its hinges. She placed it down carefully, chuckling a bit at forgetting her strength and walked in. The gas station attendant was a young guy in his 20s, reading a book behind the register and looking bored out of his mind. He looked up at the bell announcing a customer and his jaw dropped. Kat had tactically advanced to the counter fast enough that the attendant wouldn’t be able to see past her voluminous bosom to her hard-to-explain boy parts. Well, harder to explain than her lack of clothes and huge boobs anyway. Kat smiled at the attendant’s gaping visage and asked “Do you have some clothes I could borrow? I uh…lost them in the woods.” The attendant didn’t take his eyes off her breasts to respond “Sure thing Ma’am, but you’ll still have to pay. We’ve got a camera in here that records whenever a customer comes in and it’s rare enough that my boss reviews the footage to make sure I handle every customer properly. Mostly used to be men in suits who seemed important, though I’m not sure what brought them out here...” He rambled on and on while staring at Kat’s boobs and a little drool was starting to leak out of his mouth. Kat was not amused at the request for payment and said “Hey ummm, I can’t pay. Are you sure you can’t give me some clothes?” The young man shook his head and began to respond “Absolutely, but if I could ever break a rule Ma’am, this would be the one time I…” Kat’s cheery smile suddenly transformed to a more stern glare. She lightly flexed her breasts, trying to place the field around her rather than at herself. The racks of candy, drinks, and newspapers began to rattle and one rack fell over. The attendant felt a strange pressure on him, like being tugged lightly to the ground. Kat gradually increased the strain, as the attendant was forced to his knees and the racks were knocked down. As the force increased still further, the camera was pulled off its mount attached to the wall and Kat quickly stepped on it. Keeping the pressure as is, Kat looked at the attendant now prone on the ground and confused and said “Do you understand that you’re not in a position to deny me anything? You are nothing. I am a goddess. I could crush you like a gnat without lifting a finger.” Then suddenly, the pressure was gone. The attendant got up quickly and pointed to the corner with some t-shirts and bottoms, while wetting his pants in abject terror. Kat turned and walked over to the section, but as she did she noticed that the attendant had now seen her unique lower anatomy. She sauntered over to the section, shaking her hips as her balls swayed with her gait, and grabbed an XXXL white t-shirt and a skirt before turning back to the attendant and saying “I’m sorry, but since you’ve seen me I’m going to have to try something on you.”

Kat then flexed her breasts a bit harder than she had earlier. She saw the attendant thrown to the ground in the moment before the gas station store’s ceiling came crashing down and the whole place was crushed. Kat was unharmed, of course, and had cradled her new t-shirt and skirt under her breasts to protect them. She stepped gingerly out of the rubble and tried to put on the t-shirt. It could barely be stretched over her breasts, and certainly wouldn’t survive any growth or nipple hardening. Kat felt unhappy about the fate of the gas station attendant, especially since she could have made him forget everything with some of her lady liquid, but she wanted to see how much a slightly stronger flex could affect a different person firsthand. The mere thought of her lady liquid reminded her how long she had denied herself. Shaking her head and smiling, she flexed herself off the ground and decided to try cumming from the air. This way, she figured, her balls didn’t really have to worry about dragging on the ground and could expand freely. Just thinking about the expansion let loose her cum factories and they immediately began their hyper efficient liquid production at an astounding rate, leaping from their earlier mere beachball size to the size of beds, then trucks in moments. Her dick wasn’t far behind, and Kat shivered in ecstasy as she felt her titan cock throb its way to its 10 foot length. Kat appreciatively rubbed her beloved dick as she watched its thickness where her hands caressed reach about 1 foot. Kat moaned and realized her balls had far exceeded their normal size without her paying too much attention to them because of the extra space they had mid-air. Now each of her balls was about as big as the gas station store used to be, and Kat felt like they could grow even more. Kat realized her balls were even bigger than her titanic dick now and mentally stopped her balls’ growth because of her self conscious desire to at least keep things a bit proportionate. Soon after stopping her ball’s growth while rubbing her huge cock sensually, the precum jetting out of her cock had already flooded the area around the nearby motel as it was blown in that direction, with her balls creating cum just as rapidly as during their expansion with nowhere but up and out to go for the surplus. Kat fantasized covering the highway with so much of her output that it would run downhill and smother everything it came across. The ever arousing thoughts of release, her being turned on by the newfound usefulness of her breasts, and her insistent licking and stroking of her cock were finally leading up to her orgasm.

Right as she crossed the threshold and her mind went blank, her muscle spasms flexed her breasts much harder than she had before and elsewhere her muscles began firing cum at howitzer velocity in volumes extreme even for Kat. Though Kat was blissfully unaware of her surroundings as she experienced her mind blowing mega cum, her accidental harder flex had made a mile wide crater the size of a volcano below her floating point. It only took a few minutes of her balls furiously churning the potent liquid through her tireless dick to completely fill the crater to overflowing and it began flowing out, much like a large scale cum eruption. Kat was feeling so good and paying so little attention that she wasn’t really regulating her naughty balls and they were reveling in the opportunity to work at something closer to the limit they constantly yearned and throbbed for. A waterfall of cum kept pouring out of her and her balls seemed to not reduce in size at all, using the extra space to make cumshot after cumshot in a seemingly endless flow. The overflowing cum knocked over trees like a great avalanche as it oozed rapidly from the crater and covered the area mercilessly. Kat woke up a bit and immediately felt the power of her balls in their current state and was almost driven mad by the supremely pleasurable sensation of such a huge amount of her ambrosia flowing through her. Looking around through her haze and seeing cum covering much of what she could see except for mountains, she was surprised and eased her balls off a bit. Easing them off still took another 30 minutes just for the reduced efficiency cum production to shoot enough cum to bring her balls back down to a manageable size.

Kat realized now, more than ever, that she should really keep more of a handle on herself because of the effects of letting go even briefly. She put on the skirt she had rested on her right boob, though it covered very little, leaned forward and hovered along where she thought the road had led earlier. Despite wobbling a bit due to her inexperience with the technique, Kat couldn’t repress a grin at the day’s ridiculous turn of events.

Ch.6

Kat had to float for a few hours to reach the next pocket of civilization, and she flew over the top of a hilly ascent in the road to see the suburbs of an actual city. Sighing in relief at the revelation of not being completely in the middle of nowhere, she decided this might be a good opportunity to get a better disguise for herself if she was careful. Her balls throbbed as well and her half hidden rod spat out another salvo of precum, as it had been doing periodically on the journey. Kat frowned at this display and realized she would have to disguise her cock better than it was at the moment. Landing lightly on the side of the road, she wrapped her dick around her waist then pulled up the remainder to sit between her huge breasts. Hopefully no one would look too closely, Kat thought as she walked rapidly into town.

As she strode further into the city looking for a clothing store, she began to see more people. All of them gawked at her incredible bosom and she shivered a little thinking of how easy it would be to use the object of their fantasies to subjugate them with no effort. Kat resisted the urge as she made her way to the bustling city center and finally found the entrance to a big mall with all the usual brand name department stores. It was a naïve wish not to be noticed at all with her physique, but nonetheless Kat tried to avoid the all too eager people working at the department store and make her way to the jackets. Something big and bulky might be enough to cover up and her dick was whining from not being allowed to hang freely for so long. Kat tried to ignore it and picked up a cute khaki coat from the rack that looked like it might cover her up nicely, but then the rubbing of her superb breasts on her cock began to finally dissolve her resolve. Or her cock’s anyway, as it began to grow of its own volition. Kat looked around nervously as she felt her balls drop lower and begin their rapid expansion. No no no no no, she thought to herself. Not now, not when there were so many people here and in the middle of the city. Her naughty balls throbbed at the thought of letting loose in such an untoward place and her dick had already grown far past her head through her cleavage and was hurting from the way it was still curled around her waist.

Sighing in resignation, Kat finally came to terms with the fact that she could never be normal again and that she couldn’t expect to keep ignoring her absurd fluid production while staying mostly sane. She flexed her breasts lightly, shaking the ground near her a bit and instantly destroying her top. She pulled her cock out of her bust and let it thread back around her to its comfortable normal state. She then pulled it back into her cleavage to savor to wonderful feeling there. Kat’s cum globes had been busy in the meantime, knocking over racks behind her in their mad rush to contain their rapidly increasing liquids. Even though the section of the store Kat was in was relatively isolated, a few customers had now witnessed Kat’s gifts and their reactions varied from arousal, to screaming, to even fainting at the sheer scale of the developing situation. When her cum cannon hit the ceiling, Kat realized this wasn’t going to work. She flexed her breasts enough to push her through the ceiling, then through the next 2 floors up to the roof. The resulting shockwave of her passing on each floor blew all the customers and racks into the walls despite her intent to hold back.

Now floating over the department store and a crowd starting to gather to gawk at her, Kat struggled with herself. Her balls had never ceased their growth and were already at the size they had been the last time they had cum. Any further and she wasn’t sure she’d be able to…”Unnnnggg…mmmmmmnngh.” Kat moaned suddenly as she felt her balls rise to the challenge and occupy even more space than her dick. Kat’s resolve not to cum, not to fully release her fluids, not to let herself truly go as she had wanted to for all these years was rapidly evaporating. She felt her balls pump prodigious amount of white lava up her shaft, already flooding the department store with precum to the extent that it was starting to push out of the doors and windows even as the balls expanded far beyond anything before. Kat was still rising slightly in altitude to allow her balls to grow to a maximum size, if such a thing existed she mused to herself. Her swollen sac was now the size of the entire 4 story department store and Kat was feeling like she needed to release. Her balls agreed, as they had finally stopped growing but hadn’t stopped pumping at the same rate, sending out torrents of precum and flooding the whole mall. Even the precum was so potent that everyone in the mall was already under Kat’s pheromonal control after even a whiff of the spreading liquid.

Licking and caressing her whining cock, Kat wheeled herself in the air to point down. Feeling like her whole universe was about to come crashing down, she felt the first actual blast traveling through her system. Kat bit her lip and the mall was struck by a tidal wave. The scale of this was like nothing before, the first blast had flooded the streets of the city center by itself. Kat felt another blast traveling up her cum pipe and flexed for a full minute with her eyes closed. She didn’t want to think about the repercussions of this, but she just couldn’t say no to her body. She still didn’t want to open her eyes after the 3rd, or even the 4th, long flexes. When she opened her eyes for the 5th shot, she saw the entire city was covered. Anything 3 stories and lower was absolutely surrounded and doused with an ocean of cum. She suddenly felt hundreds of thousands of people under her control and the strange thrill from that many provoked another hard flex of her wonderful dick. Kat smiled and decided to finish what she’d started and just started cumming with the intent to completely empty her titanic balls. Swishing, rushing, flooding everywhere, the cum from the girl seemed endless. Indeed, the city had no more room for her cum and it had long since began to run out into the suburbs and along roads outside it, like a vast fountain of Kat’s supreme virility. It took a whole hour after that to finish off her insatiable balls and incredibly hard cock, and Kat realized she had covered everything she could see that wasn’t a skyscraper or a mountain. The cum kept flowing off into the distance and Kat wondered how much of this state she had filled. Her balls were finally enjoying a brief respite and had no complaints for once while her cock felt a little sore and the veins kept throbbing and standing out even as it softened drastically.

Kat flew up to one of the skyscrapers to better behold her handiwork and quickly put aside her misgivings. She was better than these people, a superior being. She told herself that her body placed her above the morals, the concerns of these people. She told herself this, but part of her was unhappy at all the injuries and property damage. What’s done is done, she thought as she yawned. Cumming that hard was tiring work and she laid her head on her cock to take a nap.


End file.
